debreinsonisfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuuki Matsuzawa
__FORCETOC__ 'Background' Yuuki was born in Marseilles, France to Genevieve and Yuuto Matsuzsawa, where he lived for the first 10 years of his life. His father went missing and was presumed dead a few months after his 4th birthday, which left him to live alone with his mother. His brother, Christophe , left for the Academy a little while after their father's disappearance, so they were only able to see each other every few months. When he was around 5, Yuuki made friends with a young boy named Soichiiro Yamada who had just moved to France from Japan. They became best friends and spent every day together, despite their rather large age difference. Yuuki found out more about mages through Soichiiro, however Soichiiro was revealed to be a Rogue as he wouldn't be joining the assassins. They had a very mutual relationship, as they both provided something for the other. Soichiiro, a shy recluse, had no one to relate to and was very socially awkward because of this, so Yuuki provided a caring friendship for him. As for Yuuki, Soichiiro often provided protection, because the bullies from Yuuki's school were quite merciless when it came to picking on him. The two spent a good two and a half years together, until Yuuki was about 7, when Soichiiro and his father were found dead, and his mother in a catatonic state, from unknown causes. Soichiiro's mother went missing soon after, and no one is still quite sure what happened. To this day Yuuki still wears the friendship bracelet that Soichiiro made for him, but the one he gave to Soichiiro was never found. Many times throughout his childhood, Yuuki was attacked by Relentless and sometimes even by aboscillix, but when he was 10, one particular attack took his mother's life when she attempted to protect him. Yuuki was found unharmed but unconscious, and the Relentless had been completely destroyed by an unknown force. Yuuki was temporarily in a comatose state, and for a few days he stayed in the hospital at the HQ. After his mother's funeral, he and Christophe remained in their house in France for about a week, and afterwards Yuuki was sent to live with his paternal grandparents in Japan because he had no other family on his mother's side. It was when he transferred to the school there that he nd befriended Shion Battaglia, and twins Mafuyu and Ryuu Kobayashi. The four became inseperable and because of Yuuki's worsening insomina, he often times stayed at one of their houses so that he could sleep. After about a year, his brother graduated the Academy and moved in with them on Matsuzawa Manor during this time. After finishing high school he started working so that he could afford a house which he and Yuuki live in now. His friends eventually found out about the possibility of Yuuki not being entirely human when they were younger, but they pushed it aside and and accepted him, even helping to protect him whenever he was attacked. Appearance Yuuki is about 162 cm (64 in) tall, and weighs about 58 kg (128 lbs). He has short white hair with a prominent cowlick that sticks up on the top, which he shares with his brother and mother, as well as her family. It is apparent that the cowlicks act as some sort of transmitters, on numerous occasions family members with these being able to tell each other something by moving it, however no one has ever clarified if this is true. Yuuki has large blue eyes with slight black rings under them caused by his insomnia, and they tend to be more prominent on nights when he has not slept. He also has a birthmark directly under his collarbone in the shape of four triangles pointed inwards. This is later shown to be the mark of the Vivificantum, which is what both attracts and repels the Relentless that attack him. He has a very prominent French accent when speaking, as pointed out by Bleeding Heart on several occasions. His friends often poke fun at him for his somewhat "feminine" figure, in that he has slightly curiver hips, but other than this he has a normal male build. Personality Yuuki is extremely kind and giving, and is considered by most as the epitome of good will. His being the Vitivus hinders his ability to feel most negative emotions, so it is very rare to see him deviate from his normal content demeanor. Yuuki is also very forgiving, and only judges people by the person they are, not their actions or crimes they may have committed. Even when he was yelled at by the majority of the assassins for seemingly no reason, he forgave them as soon as they apologized and told them he knew they meant no harm. But, despite his extremely forgiving personality and somewhat naïve nature, Yuuki is still very keen and observant, and most times can tell if someone is tricking him or has malicious intent towards him or another. He is unaware of it until later, but his ability to read a person's character comes from his having the Aura-Apira eyes, which means he can read people's auras. This allows him to read others thoughts and personalities as they flow through their auras, but when he does not have the eyes in effect he does it subconsciously, and has no idea that he is doing so (he honestly can't help it, it's like a reflex for him). He can be very curious, and often times will scold himself for being "too nosy", but in reality he is just like an impressionable child with lots of innocent questions. He is often teased for being "too innocent", but this is once again something he can't help. Abilities At the start of the comic, Yuuki can only create forcefields to protect himself, and in some rare cases, the occasional other. The forcefields are made from energy which are released from his birthmark and used with his first seal, and he can't control them at all. However, as pointed out by Christophe, Yuuki, even in his current weak form, is basically an "otherwordly force", a reality warper, if you will. His emotions affect the world around him, but this is something he has been unaware of until recently. After discovering he is a mage (and later on the Vitivus), he begins training with Christophe and other assassins who specialize in certain fields, and he learns to master other abilties he was born with. The majority of his other abilities are essentially "built into" five seals that he has on his body, which he has to have unlocked everytime one of the keys of the Vivificantum are activated, however his abilities are somewhat endless. Here are the abilities that come with his seals: *First seal- this seal lies within Yuuki's aura, and it can only make forcefields and occasionally can be used to heal those on a mass scale. This seal was broken by his father before he went missing, and Yuuki is unaware of it being there until his brother explains what it is to him. *Second seal- this seal is located in Yuuki's eyes, and it is mainly used for observation. With it, he can use his Aura-Apira, which allows him to see other's auras, as well as see through walls or other objects if needed. He is also able to disrupt any energy fields with his eyes, and whenever he activates this power his eyes first glow and then change to show the seal within his irises. This seal is broken by Bleeding Heart. *Third seal- this seal is located on Yuuki's right hand. Yuuki mainly uses this seal as more of a defense, because the energy is more stable than the other, but he can use it in attacks as well. With this power, he can create tangible objects out of energy, as well as forcefields. He can also use multiple energy discharge attacks, and can manipulate others attacks if he focuses enough. The energy that comes from this seal is blue. This seal is broken by Christophe. *Fourth seal- this seal is located on Yuuki's left hand. This seal was forcibly broken by the Vox Hominis, and because of that the energy flow was improperly formed, leading this hand to have a more unstable power source. He uses this seal mainly for attacks, like energy bolts or swords, because he isn't able to make tangible objects as easily with it. This seal was supposed to be broken by his mother. The energy that comes from it is purple. *Fifth seal- this seal is located on Yuuki's heart, but unfortunately no one knows what it does. No one is quite sure who can unlock it either, and Yuuki never uses the ability until the final battle. Every time one of the seals is unlocked, Yuuki has a large amount of energy released from his body and he is sent into his Soul-access mode. This is basically when he goes into a trance and he can access any information stored within his soul, which has been collecting data for over 2000 years in a "dormant" phase. The only drawback is that Yuuki isn't really himself in this form, and he can't quite control what he does. Yuuki also has a self-aware, anthropormorfic weapon named Genesis who helps him learn how to use his powers. He can switch between gun, sword, staff, glove and drill forms. Besides these, Yuuki has shown proficiency in control, telekinetic abilities, assimilation, Apira-general abilities, as well as being able to understand Maca (the language of the Macaris) and Sufris (the language of the Chimeras and Abassies) without ever having heard them before, among other things. Relationships Family Christophe (brother) Yuuki and Christophe, when the comic begins, live by themselves in Japan, and are extremely close. Christophe has stated on numerous occasions that he had devoted his life to protecting Yuuki, and he does everything within his poewr to give Yuuki a normal and happy life, even going so far as to keep his identity hidden from all of the mages for 14 years. It is shown that Yuuki and Christophe also share a room, because Yuuki's crippling insomnia makes it physically impossible for him to sleep alone. Yuuki has tried many times to get Christophe to live for himself, and after getting into a relationship with Bleeding Heart and gaining some extra protection, he manages to get Christophe to partake in his own hobbies and social life. Yuuki truly cares for Christophe, and only wishes for Christophe to be happy, and vice versa. Genevieve (mother) Yuuki had a very close relationship with his mother, the two of them spending every moment together while living alone in France. When Yuuki was younger, he and his mother practiced gymnastics a lot. His mother found that he was very flexible, and she made him practice so much that he now has the flexibility of a contortionist. It's actually because of her death that Yuuki's insomnia got worse, and he visits her grave in France every year. Friends Bleeding Heart At their first meeting, Yuuki was actually quite terrified by Bleeding Heart, and all of his following advances towards him didn't help either. However, since Yuuki and Christophe had to stay at Bleeding Heart's and he was appoointed Yuuki's temporary guardian, he began to grow closer to him and over time they two developed a relationship. Yuuki says that he loves Bleeding Heart, and Bleeding Heart makes it apparent that he feels the same. Grimmel Yuuki first met Grimmel before Grimmel went through metamorphosis, when he was still in his infant form. He was at first angry because of how the others treated Grimmel, despite the fact that he was still "technically" a baby, so Yuuki took it upon himself to take care of him. They have a sort of parent-child relationship, which later develops into a normal friendship once Grimmel returns in his new, older form. Grimmel even goes so far as to say that "Yuuki is more of a mother to him than his actual mother". Shion, Mafuyu, and Ryuu Yuuki met these three after moving to Japan to live with his grandparents, and they have all been best friends ever since. They were the only ones that were really nice to him, and even after they found out that he was most likely not human, they looked past it and said they didn't care. Yuuki thinks of them as extended family, and they love him so much that they put their lives on the line to help save him from Relentless that attack him. Other Assassins in the HQ Everyone in the HQ has taken a liking to Yuuki, and most of them have pet names they call him. Alcander has grown fond of referring to him as Wallaby, because he claims he reminds him of the animal itself and Eulalia feels the same. Others, like Archard calls him Petit (French for "small"), but the majority of the assassins call him typical nicknames like "sweetie" or "honey" or on occasion, "Bambi", because of his large doe-eyes and small animal like nature.